Deseos de Navidad
by Clio Latiny
Summary: Oneshot. Sentía que tenía que escribirle algo, que expresase su buenas intenciones, lo que le deseaba a él… Eso era fácil, ella le deseaba muchas cosas a Yoh, sólo que él no lo sabóa, porque era muy despistado.


**Deseos de Navidad**

**&.&.&**

Iba caminando con tranquilidad por la calle, la acera estaba cubierta de una blanca cremosidad y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. Sus manos parecían dos pedazos de hielo bajos sus gruesos guantes de lana, sacó sus manos del abrigo que traía, las junto y frotó buscando calentarlas; acababa de hacer las últimas compras de navidad y esperaba que les gustasen a todos, en especial, a él… sobre todo a él.

Llegó a la pensión, se quitó los guantes, la bufanda y por último el abrigo, colgó todo en el perchero de al lado, y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, no sin antes ordenarle a su prometido que hiciese la cena. Llegó a su habitación dejó las bolsas en el futón, y se acercó a un cajón de su tocador, sacó papel para envolver y cinta, se sentó en el piso y comenzó a envolver los regalos, que esta navidad daría.

Alargó su brazo y sacó el primer regalo de la bolsa, un CD de Bob, no hay que ser un genio para saber para quién era ese regalo, ya que sólo había una persona en la pensión Asakura que adoraba a Bob; comenzó a envolver el regalo con toda la tranquilidad que una tarde de invierno puede regalar.

Al terminar de envolverlo, lo vio con detenimiento, checando que estuviera bien envuelto, aún sabiendo que Yoh rompería el papel, apenas viese su regalo, aún así quería que fuera perfecto; vio lo que había al lado del regalo, una bonita pero sencilla tarjeta que tenia por título _Deseos de Navidad_. Se la había regalado el señor a quién le compró el CD.

"_Sí es para la persona que le compro el CD, de seguro le gustara esta tarjeta con buenos deseos"_ – retumbaba esa frase en su cabeza. _Deseos de Navidad, _volvió a leer el título de la tarjeta y refunfuño, no sabía que escribirle a su prometido, así que no se la daría.

NO. Sentía que tenía que escribirle algo, que expresase sus buenas intenciones, lo que ella le deseaba a él…eso era fácil, ella le deseaba muchas cosas a Yoh, sólo que él no lo sabía, porque era muy despistado.

_Deseos de Navidad_

_Quiero que te cuides, no te descuides…_

_Quiero que ganes el Torneo._

_Quiero que entrenes más._

Anna vio su tarjeta y negó con la cabeza, no era eso lo que quería decirle a Yoh. Borró el contenido de la tarjeta y resopló enojada, nunca terminaría al paso que iba. Expresarle que _quería_ de él, no era lo que tenía en mente, tenía en mente algo así como presarle lo que le _deseaba_…

_Deseos de Navidad_

_Yoh:_

_Para ésta navidad deseo que estés bien, porque no planeó pasar lo que queda de las vacaciones cuidándote; Deseo que siempre seas tú, que tú cara nunca pierda esa estúpida sonrisa que tanto me gusta y me hace querer sonreír; Deseo que nunca descubras o veas que hay detrás de mí, porque te golpearía sí lo hicieras, no me gusta que me veas vulnerable; Deseo que te guste tu regalo, no lo compré con esmero, no te mentiré, sólo supe que te gustaría ya que siempre escuchas esa estúpida música, que ya me tiene harta ¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando te compre esto?, sólo a mí se me ocurre; Deseo que esta navidad se te cumplan todos tus anhelos e ilusiones, ya que sí no, estarías triste y yo perdería los ánimos de golpearte._

_Deseo mas que nada que tengas una bonita Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo…_

_Con amor, Annita_

Anna vio la tarjeta y sonrío satisfecha, le había gustado como había quedado, lo que no le gustaba era la idea de tener que dársela frente a todos sus amigos, quienes seguramente lo instarían a leerla con ellos detrás. No señor. Ella no quería eso. Así que lo más sensato que pudo pensar fue en dejársela en su habitación, más específicamente en su almohada. De esa manera nadie más que él la leería. Salió de su cuarto y fue al de su prometido, aprovechando que éste se encontraba preparando la cena, entró con sigilo y dejó la tarjeta sobre su almohada. Salió del cuarto y se topo de frente con su prometido, quedando con la guardia baja.

"¿Necesitaba algo, Annita?" –preguntó Yoh, con una de sus lindas sonrisas.

"Nada, estaba buscándote" –dijo la Itako reponiéndose del shock momentáneo.

"¿Para qué, Annita?" –volvió a preguntar Yoh, con curiosidad.

"Para…"- Anna ya no sabía que decir, no le gustaba dudar de sí misma- "Para ver sí ya estaba lista la cena"

"Ahh, sí ya esta, venía a buscarte" –dijo viendo como Anna comenzaba a descender por la escalera, suspiró y fue detrás de ella.

Iban bajando las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre, lo que logró que Anna soltara un bufido _a convivir con la bola de idiotas_, aunque Yoh se veía muy feliz… hablando de idiotas.

"¡Ya llegaron!" –exclamó radiante de felicidad Yoh, corriendo hacía la puerta, a recibir a sus idiotas, digo, a sus amigos.

Les abrió y Anna pensó que veía una manada de bobos, que apreciaban mucho a Yoh, y tal vez le tenían "algo" de respeto a ella, bueno más bien miedo.

Cenaron entre risas, peleas, comentarios estúpidos, por supuesto por parte de Horo Horo, y por último se pasaron a la sala a dar los regalos; entonces Anna recordó que había dejado los suyos arriba, subió sin decirle nada a nadie y bajó con dos bolsas de regalos.

Se sentó al lado de Yoh y al lado de Tamao, entre los dos, vio como Horo Horo se paró exaltado, él quería ser el primero, sacó una gran bolsa negra y comenzó a entregar, un libro de cocina para Tamao, el videojuego mundo naranja a Yoh, quién se paró y exclamó emocionado _¡SI!, mira Annita_, logrando que Anna se pegara con su mano en la frente; A Len le dio unas tijeras para cortarse su pico, y luego ya le dio su regalo bien…una nueva lanza, ya que la pasada se había roto "accidentalmente" gracias a cierta persona, él mismo en realidad; A Pilika un gran oso de felpa, a Chocolove un libro de Buenos Chistes, a Manta pastillas para el crecimiento y un libro de computadoras, a Ryu un galón de gel y a Anna un látigo, todos rieron ante esto.

"¿Y adivina con quién lo voy a estrenar?" –le preguntó la Itako con burla y azotando su nuevo látigo, era probablemente el mejor regalo que había recibido hasta ahora.

"Algo me dice que no va a ser con Yoh, ¿verdad?"- preguntó algo temeroso y nervioso el Shaman de Hielo.

"Adivinaste" –dijo ella, logrando que Horo Horo se escabullera a la cocina y los demás rieran.

Así pasaron todos hasta que fue el turno de Yoh, quién le dio una hielera a Horo Horo, a Manta un libro de tecnología, un tiburón de peluche a Pilika (quién sabe por qué), a Tamao un libro de pasteles, a Len un CD de yoga, a Chocolove un boleto para ir a las Vegas, a Ryu un CD de Elvis y a Annita un alhajero de caoba que al abrirlo sonaba una bonita melodía y al fondo de ella traía una foto de él y ella de niños, abrazados, con él riendo y ella esbozando una _casi_ sonrisa.

Anna lo recibió con un nudo en la garganta y cuando lo abrió estaba al borde de las lágrimas, se las tragó todas, pero el nudo se quedo en su garganta… pero lo que no se esperaba era que Yoh _sí _le diera una tarjeta frente de todos; sintió una gran curiosidad por leerla hasta que reparo en que todos la miraban, tratando de saber que haría.

"Léela, Anna" –dijo un imprudente Horo Horo.

Anna lo fulminó con la mirada y se metió la tarjeta dentro de su blusa, ganándose miradas de sorpresa de algunos (a quién engaño, de todos).

Ahora era el turno de Anna de dar regalos, a la bola de idiotas, a Pilika unas pinturas, a Manta un nuevo programa para su Laptop, a Tamao una blusa, a Horo Horo un videojuego de la Era de Hielo, a Len un libro de entrenamientos, a Ryu un casco, a Chocolove el videojuego de Atrapa Bananas, y a Yoh le dio su CD de Bob, a lo que recibió un _Gracias, Annita_ acompañado de un linda sonrisa.

Pasó el tiempo en bailes estúpidos, risas, brindis, buenos deseos, comparación de regalos, y dieron las once y media, y todos comenzaron a irse para satisfacción de Anna.

"Se portan bien ¡eh!" –dijo Horo Horo medio ebrio, recibiendo un portazo en la cara por parte de Anna, y una risita estúpida por parte de Yoh, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su prometida.

Anna suspiró y vio de reojo a Yoh, quién sólo sonrió estúpidamente, entonces recordó la tarjeta que éste le había dado y la gran curiosidad que sentía por leerla la asaltó de nuevo.

"Creo que ya me iré a dormir" –anunció la Itako subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

"Sí, creo que yo también" –le respondió él bostezando.

Subieron a sus habitaciones en silencio, se colocaron sus yukatas. Y una vez en la privacidad de su habitación Anna se sentó en su futón y agarró la tarjeta de Yoh.

_Deseos de Navidad_

Anna sonrió con ironía, era la misma tarjeta que ella le había regalado.

_Annita:_

_No soy muy bueno en esto pero me pareció muy lindo detalle jiji, podría decirte lo mucho que te quiero, podría decirte lo mucho que me gustas cuando estás enojada, lo mucho que me peso estar lejos de ti, lo mucho que te necesito, pero no lo diré, porque me es imposible, así que me voy a limitar a desearte una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo._

_Con amor, Yoh_

Anna terminó de leer la tarjeta con los ojos acuosos, y se encontró a Yoh sentado frente a ella mirándola con la tarjeta que ella le había dado en las manos, sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, rozando sutilmente sus labios con los de ella, logrando que Anna se quedara congelada por unos segundos, mismos que Yoh utilizó para escapar, pues no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría su querida Annita. Anna se llevó los dedos a los labios y sonrió.

"Sólo te lo pasare por ésta vez, Yoh" –susurró para sí misma, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_¡Hola! Ésta historia fue improvisada con Pris al teléfono, ¡Pris te quiero! ella hizo la mitad junto conmigo, ¡lo perfeccionó!_

_Ahora sí, espero que les háyase gustado, tenía unas ganas enormes de hacer un Yoh/Anna, ¡me encanta esa pareja, en especial Yoh!  
Algún comentario, queja, crítica, sólo den clic a "go" para dejar un review._

_Les deseo una ¡Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo!_

_Que se la pasen muy bien._

_Se despide con cariño Clio_


End file.
